


"i want an answer, goddamnit!"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "i want an answer, goddamnit!"





	"i want an answer, goddamnit!"

_“I want an answer, goddammit!”_

Marinette scoffs, another handful of popcorn going into her mouth. Chat’s curled up next to her, arm around her and eyes trained on the screen. It’s some romance film they found on Netflix, and half the plot and characters don’t make sense but already an hour into the film, neither found the urge to search for something else. They found solace in instead choosing to make commentary every few seconds, pointing out all the flaws the movie held.

“Why is he so aggressive?” Chat asks, frowning. “Doesn’t he know yelling won’t solve any problems?”

“I think he thinks yelling will somehow make her confess how much she ‘loves him’ or whatever.”

“Do you think that’ll work?”

“Honestly? No. For the movie’s plot? Yes,” she responds, her remark proven when the couple embraces and goes into a passionate kiss. “Nothing makes a girl’s heart beat faster than when a guy is screaming and cursing at her, you know.”

“Of course,” Chat says, turning his eyes down to gaze at Marinette, who’s reaching for another handful of popcorn and raising it to her lips. “It’s almost the same thing as a dozen roses or a box of chocolates.”

“Oh no, it’s totally _way more_ romantic,” she says, the corners of her mouth lifting. “Can’t believe _I’ve_ never been screamed at before.”

“I can’t believe I’ve been such a fool. Remind me next time I want to make your heart flutter I should just scream incoherently at you.”

Marinette looks up, catching Chat’s gaze. Raising a popcorn kernel to his lips, she smirks. “Shouldn’t your goal be on making _me_ scream?”

She can’t say she isn’t to blame when Chat chokes, inhaling the kernel and very nearly losing one of his nine lives right then and there, gasping for air and cheeks so red she isn’t sure if it’s lack of oxygen or embarrassment painting his cheeks.

Although, she doesn’t mind her way of apologies, peppering kisses onto his face until he grants one back, long and sweet enough that the movie is ignored in favor of something far more enjoyable.


End file.
